Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology. We are applying for partial support of the 1981 Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology (F.C. Kafatos, Chariman; D.S. Hogness, Vice-Chairman). The purpose of the conference is to bring together for discussion those scientists whose research represents the most recent advances in understanding the processes that control development and cell differentiation in animals. The goal is both to exchange the information resulting from this research and, through the consideration of that information, to formulate new experimental approaches to what is one of the most attractive and challenging problems of modern biology. The topics to be covered in the conference sessions include: Oogenesis; Cytoplasmic Localization and early Development; Genetic Analysis of Pattern Formation and Control of Cell Lineages; Arrangement, Structure and Transcriptional Control in Model Gene Systems; Chromatin Fine Structure of Specific Genes and its Functional Significance; Post-transcriptional Regulatory Processes; Molecular Morphogenesis and Cellular Communication at the membrane level.